


Depth of Satan's Eyes

by whispered_weavings



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Papa boner, Soul fucking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: Inspired by Cunninglinguist's remarks on Papa Emeritus II's eyes: “It’s like he’s staring right into your soul and then fucking it.”





	Depth of Satan's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little bit odd, but I still enjoyed writing it. Enjoy! -D

Working security at a large concert hall has seriously been one of the best jobs you’d ever had. Some days you’d be on pit duty, and you’d seen some ridiculously amazing things there. Some of your favorite bands had passed through, and you got paid to listen to their music as you looked for trouble makers in the front. Other days you’d be put to work in the back halls, making rounds and bringing the bands what they needed if they caught you looking like you had nothing to do.

Today in particular, half the kitchen workers had called out due to the flu, so you were in charge of the refreshment cart. Normally that would have put you in a bit of a foul mood, but today…today was different. Your favorite band, Ghost, was playing here tonight, which meant you’d get to meet them all as you made the rounds to their rooms. You struggled to suppress a grin as you neared the lead singer’s designated area. Papa Emeritus the II was…well, he was a lot of things. Intimidating, talented, seductive…incredible, you thought, smothering another smile. Just remember, be professional. He can be an arrogant dick, too, so keep my mind on that to not get blinded. You took a deep breath, and knocked on his door.

“A moment!” you heard in a thick Italian accent. A heartbeat passed before the door was wrenched open, and there he stood, make-up half done and looking vaguely annoyed. “What is it?”

“Hello!” you said brightly, used to dealing with people much worse than him, and motioned to the cart. “Did you need anything before the show?”  
He glanced over the cart, then his eyes snapped back to yours. Your breath hitched at the intense look of that two-toned stare, and your smile wavered just slightly, but held. It was unlike anything you’ve ever felt before-you almost felt like you were drowning, or maybe falling. A slight darkness crept in on the edges of your vision-you couldn’t blink to try and banish it if you tried. Your spine wanted to hunch in on itself, but you forced it to stay straight, unwilling to let even this man make you submit. His eyebrow twitched slightly, unused to anyone holding his gaze for as long as you were, then he stepped back and shut the door in your face. Trance broken, you took long gulps of air, and you found that you’d nearly sweated through your shirt. You frowned, wondering just how long that stare went on for, before quickly going to the employee locker room for a fresh shirt, then making your way to the rooms of the Nameless Ghouls. They were all very nice and engaging, making you forget your encounter with the intense singer.  
—–  
You yawned as you grabbed your backpack from the locker room. All you wanted was to go home and sink into a hot bath with a mixed drink. You’d been kept in the kitchens for most of the night, and though you could still hear the music from there considering how loud rock concerts were, you were still exhausted.

You’d clocked out and had started for the door when there was a tap on your shoulder. You turned to look and found a Nameless Ghoul standing there, looking as sheepish as a man in a mask can. “Hello. I know you were just about to go home, but Papa requested me to find you. He’d like you to go to his room, please.”

You blinked, thinking back to the encounter earlier and how short he’d been with you, before starting to move for the door again. You’d only taken two steps though before your conscience got the better of you. You turned back to him and ask, “Will he take it out on you if I just leave?”

He blinked, not having expected that question, then scratched the back of his neck and ducked his head slightly. “Ah, yes, probably.”

You groaned mentally and adjusted your pack. “Can’t you just say you never saw me?”

He looked directly into your eyes and said, slowly and clearly, “We cannot lie to Papa. It doesn’t work, he…he just knows.”

The way he said it made an ominous shiver work it’s way down your spine, and you swallowed in spite of yourself, but nodded and forced a smile. “You know better than me about him. Lead on then.”

A nearly visible aura of relief suffused the air around the Ghoul, and his eyes crinkled in a smile. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.” He offered you his arm politely, which you took with a grin, before setting off down the hallway. “He really is not as bad as you think. He just doesn’t like being bothered while he’s preparing for a show. He’ll probably apologize to you for earlier.” He paused, sounding thoughtful. “Now that I think about it, I don’t believe he’s ever asked for a security employee before. You must have impressed him.” And his eyes crinkled again, which you were quickly finding adorable.

“I don’t know about that. Didn’t seem too impressed when he shut the door in my face,” you quipped back with a playful smile. He could tell you didn’t take it personally, and he chuckled.

“Rarely can you tell what Papa is thinking from his expression.” You both stopped outside the door to the singer’s room, and the Ghoul gently ruffled your hair. “Good luck, and thank you again.”

With that, you were left alone in the hallway before the door, which was looking more and more menacing every second. “C'mon, suck it up, he’s just a singer, you’ve met dozens of them by this point.” You took a deep calming breath, then another for good measure, before knocking on the door.

“Come in!”

One last breath for good luck, then you opened the door and stepped in.  
“Ah, welcome.” His face paint was still on, as was his stage clothes, and he was standing by a small end table that currently held a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice and two goblets. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

“Alright…” You weren’t sure about this whole thing, but you shucked your backpack next to the couch and took a seat. You couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped your lips as you were finally off your feet, and Papa chuckled.  
“Long night I assume?”

“Half our kitchen staff called out because the flu is going around.” His spine stiffened as he was pouring wine into the goblets, and you chuckled. “Don’t worry. Unlike most other places, the higher ups are strict about that here. You feel like shit, you stay home-we don’t want to be responsible for bands being unable to play because they’re sick.”

He relaxed and finished pouring the drinks, carrying them over and handing one to you. He settled at the other end of the couch, torso angled towards you to give you his full attention. “I wanted to apologize for earlier.” He crossed one leg over the other. “I enjoy the quiet of being alone before a show. It…centers me, you would say. But I forgot to leave instructions that I was not to be disturbed, and so I was in the wrong by being short with you.” He reached out his hand to you. “Forgive me?”

You stared at him in shock. In all your time working here, not once has a performer apologized to you for something shitty they did. His face, hidden behind the mask, was impossible to read, and he had a pair of sunglasses on so you couldn’t glean anything from his eyes either. But you sensed no ill intent from him, and so you smiled to him warmly and took his hand, the black leather of his gloves cool on your skin. “Of course, Papa. Thank you for apologizing.”

He smiled to you and leaned forward, pressing his lips your knuckles. “My dear, I am so glad. Let us start over, yes? You know who I am, I see. Does that make you a fan?”

You blushed faintly at his kiss, but recovered quickly and nodded. “I am actually. Infestessumam is a masterpiece, I don’t think there’s a track on there I even vaguely dislike.”

He put his hand over his heart. “You flatter me, dear one. I am so glad you enjoy it. Which is your favorite track?”

You grinned faintly, taking a sip of the wine, which was very good. “It’s almost impossible to choose, to be honest with you. I love the power of Year Zero, the sensuality of Monstrance Clock, the complete raunchiness of Jigolo Har Megiddo. That long note in the middle of Per Aspera is just…incredible,” you breathed. 

“Ah, I do love hearing fans wax poetic about our songs.” There was a slight hint of teasing in his tone, and a definite hint of something darker. You flushed faintly and looked away, wishing that he was in his normal mask as this might not have been so intimidating. You felt him shift on the couch, and then one gloved hand was on your jaw, turning you back to face him.

The two things you instantly noticed were that, for one, he was much closer than before. His thigh pressed against yours, his right arm moving around your back, and you suppressed a gasp at feeling his fingers rest on your hip. The second thing was that he had removed his sunglasses, and the force of that two-toned stare was riveted on your own eyes. You couldn’t look away for all the money in the world right now. “My beautiful ghuleh…would you like to spend the night with me?”

Your mouth went dry as you stared at him, and you started to tremble in his arms. “I-I…I…Would you answer a question I had before I answer?”

He blinked, not quite expecting that, but nodded slightly. “Ask.”

You licked your lips nervously, which made his eyes flick down at the movement and left you a moment to gather your thoughts. “The…the Nameless Ghoul that came to get me said…said that they couldn’t lie to you, that you just…know. What…did he mean by that?”

His gazed snapped back to yours. “He said that, did he? Well, I suppose, for you, there is no harm in showing you.”

Both his hands pressed to the side of your head, covering your ears and holding you still. You instinctively tried to pull back, but he hissed softly, “Be still.” You were about to object, to ask what he was doing, anything, but his eyes sharpened on yours, and the gaze that was already so intense to begin with stole your breath away. You could feel your muscles go slack, the only thing you could see was his eyes, you were nearly drowning in him. His hands muffled all sound, and you could smell his facepaint and the wine on his breath.

Your heart thumped loudly, slower than what you were used to, but not slow enough to cause you harm. It thumped again.

And again.

Again.

A light burst into being in his nearly-white eye, and your eyes widened as you felt him…inside you. Not only between your thighs, no, he was…somehow in your chest. He was in your fingertips, he was in your throat. And your head. And your nerve endings. And your breath…

“You have a beautiful soul, ghuleh…I want to see what it looks like when you unravel before me.” His forehead pressed to yours, drowning out all other sights but his eyes. “Come!”

At his command, you felt invisible, ethereal hands press against…something, deep inside your chest, and your mind, and your breath, and your pussy-and you exploded. Every muscle went rigid as the waves of your orgasm ravaged your body, and he had a hard time hanging on to you as you writhed nearly off the couch. He snarled and slammed his lips to yours to stifle your scream as your orgasm went on and on, never-ending pleasure searing every nerve in your body with waves of molten fire.

Slowly, after what felt like three eons later, the pleasure ebbed. Your muscles slackened, and you crumpled against Papa, as weak as a newborn. He pressed his lips to your forehead and murmured soothingly.

After a few minutes you pried your eyes open, but they just slithered shut again. You managed to whisper, “…what the fuck was that?”

He chuckled deeply. “That is how I know when my Ghouls are lying to me, little one. I can manipulate a person’s soul, so long as I trap them in my gaze. Of course, now that you know…I cannot allow you to go home.” Your eyes snapped open at that, and strength born of adrenaline surged into your limbs. You pulled away but he pushed you down, trapping your arms under his. The sound of his laughter rang through the room. “Do you think I’m going to kill you, my little pet? No, that would be such a waste.” His lips pressed to your ear, and you trembled as you felt his erection press into your hip through his robes. “Welcome to the clergy, my newest initiate…”


End file.
